


Jogo Político

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: Não aquela que você perdeu [14]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: A verdade e o que era a coisa certa a ser feita dificilmente importavam, e isso era repugnante, mas o que era ainda pior era que tinham de depender desse jogo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Political Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151042) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #058 - game.

No jogo político, nada importava mais do que quem você conhecia, quem iria realmente te ajudar, e sobre quem você tinha vantagem. A verdade e o que era a coisa certa a ser feita dificilmente importavam, e isso era repugnante, mas o que era ainda pior era que tinham de depender desse jogo. Sam sabia o quão difícil tinha sido para Jack engolir seu orgulho, e provavelmente um pouco da sua ética, para que Janet fosse liberada aos seus cuidados, e sempre seria grata por isso. O jogo não tinha terminado, longe disso, e Janet ter sido liberada para ficar no SGC estava longe de ser liberar ela para ir para casa, para que elas finalmente pudessem viver juntas abertamente, ou tão abertamente quanto seria possível quando DADT ainda existisse e elas tivessem que continuar a fingir que não estavam em um relacionamento, mas era um começo, e era esperança.


End file.
